


Realize

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Felicity comes to terms with her brother's new relationship and accepts that maybe this is going to last.





	Realize

Felicity stepped off the boat, wrapping her shawl around her as the cold seeped into her bones. WInter was approaching fast and she hoped she wasn’t the first one home so that the fire was already going when she arrived. As she neared the little flat they’d managed to scrape enough together for, she heard light laughter and knew it would be warm when she made her way inside.

Upon entering, she saw Percy and Monty off to the side of the room, unaware of her entrance. They looked much the same as they always had, entirely wrapped up in each other. And yet, the knowledge of the true nature of their relationship made it feel different. 

Right now, Percy was reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Monty’s good ear and her brother ducked his head, looking...shy. She had never seen him look like that, so unsure and surprised at the affection of another person. He turned his head to kiss Percy’s thumb and she had to turn away, feeling like she was intruding.

The notion of their relationship being anything but one of Monty’s whims was still difficult for her to grasp, but then, most of courting was out of her purview. And anything that made her brother smile like that honestly couldn’t be all bad.

“Feli! Wear a bell or something so we know you’re there! Lord!”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault you were too engaged to hear the door open.”

Monty gaped, but Percy put a placating hand on his arm. “Our apologies, Felicity.”

She nodded and stoked the fire. Curious indeed.

\--

The next morning, as they headed off to work, Felicity stopped Percy before he turned. He looked at her pensively. “Felicity, I’m sorry about yesterday-”

She held her hand up. “It’s alright. While I don’t pretend to completely understand, I can tell you make each other happy and I’m in no position to judge.”

Percy continued cautiously, “That means a great deal. Thank you.”

She nodded. “I know Monty’s a git sometimes, but I have never seen him serious about anything in his life but you. And I hope you keep that in mind, as well as the fact that I can be righteously irritating when I have a mind to be.”

“Your comments are...noted. I will certainly do my best to make him happy.”

Felicity nodded curtly and headed away, feeling she had done her duty.

\--

“My sister defended my honor?”

Percy nodded. “I’m surprised she didn’t promise to rain hellfire upon me if I hurt you.”

“As though you would.”

Percy brushed his cheek, reveling in the way Monty leaned into the touch. “We’ve both done our fair share of hurting. But those days are over, my love.”

Monty grinned. “Nothing but happiness, darling, til death do us part?”

Percy felt his heart skip and blushed. “That sounds divine.”


End file.
